SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Ideas
This page is currently under construction by User:Princeharris1993. Please DO NOT modify this page without his permission. Contents http://sas3guide.wikia.com/wiki/SAS:_Zombie_Assault_4_Ideas?diff=11386&oldid=11385# show Prestige System Players should be able to level up a large amount of times, as it will keep players playing, while having various rewards for them to look forward to. *Levels could go from 1 to 1000 *Every 20 levels, players are allowed to prestige, allowing them to prestige 50 times total. The Upside of Prestige *Every Prestige initiated will unlock a new "Prestige Weapon", as well as giving a slight boost to various stats. Players will keep all cash earned. The Downside of Prestige *It will relock all Normal Weapons, leaving them with the default weapon, any Unlocked Prestige Weapons and Purchased Weapons. Prestige List Initiating Prestige will unlock 1 Prestige Weapon in the order of the following categories: Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Machine Guns, Specials, and Premiums. Prestige Level ~ Requirement ~ Benifits Prestige I (1) ~ Reach Lv. 20 ~ +2 Damage, Unlocks the Dual A98 Rapid Fire Machine Pistols. Prestige II (2) ~ Reach Lv. 40 ~ +2 Range, Unlocks the MP8M-SA. Prestige III (3) ~ Reach Lv. 60 ~ +2 Reload, Unlocks the H72 Laser Assault Rifle. Prestige IV (4) ~ Reach Lv. 80 ~ +2 Fire Rate, Unlocks the Z55-A Combat Shotgun. Prestige V (5) ~ Reach Lv. 100 ~ +2 Accuracy, Unlocks the HK84 ACOG. Prestige VI (6) ~ Reach Lv. 120 ~ +2 Mobility, Unlocks the AL-P3 Plasma Arc Ray. Prestige VII (7) ~ Reach Lv. 140 ~ +4 Damage, Unlocks the A101 Heavy Duty Assault Autobow. Prestige VIII (8) ~ Reach Lv. 160 ~ +4 Range, Unlocks the A105 Grenade Pistol. Prestige IX (9) ~ Reach Lv. 180 ~ +4 Reload, Unlocks the PP-2000. Prestige X (10) ~ Reach Lv. 200 ~ +4 Fire Rate, Unlocks the G23 Inferno Assault Rifle. Prestige XI (11) ~ Reach Lv. 220 ~ +4 Accuracy, Unlocks the Z51-G Pump Action Shotgun. Prestige XII (12) ~ Reach Lv. 240 ~ +4 Mobility, Unlocks the A56 Compact Chaingun. Prestige XIII (13) ~ Reach Lv. 260 ~ +7 Damage, Unlocks the Z75 Sound Wavv. Prestige XIV (14) ~ Reach Lv. 280 ~ +7 Range, Unlocks the H78 Maxus Heavy Duty Sniper Rifle. Prestige XV (15) ~ Reach Lv. 300 ~ +7 Reload, Unlocks the A-MKII. Prestige XVI (16) ~ Reach Lv. 320 ~ +7 Fire Rate, Unlocks the G27 Moltras. Prestige XVII (17) ~ Reach Lv. 340 ~ +7 Accuracy, Unlocks the Mx-96 PAAR. Prestige XVIII (18) ~ Reach Lv. 360 ~ +7 Mobility, Unlocks the DELTA-Triak Shotgun. Prestige XIX (19) ~ Reach Lv. 380 ~ +11 Damage, Unlocks the X328 Pulse Rifle. Prestige XX (20) ~ Reach Lv. 400 ~ +11 Range, Unlocks the MSH-17 SCC. Prestige XXI (21) ~ Reach Lv. 420 ~ +11 Reload, Unlocks the MSH-15 VPC. Prestige XXII (22) ~ Reach Lv. 440 ~ +11 Fire Rate, Unlocks the Guass Pistol. Prestige XXIII (23) ~ Reach Lv. 460 ~ +11 Accuracy, Unlocks the Fn-Fal 5000. Prestige XXIV (24) ~ Reach Lv. 480 ~ +11 Mobility, Unlocks the XXQ-8 Kataklysmik Assault Rifle. Prestige XXV (25) ~ Reach Lv. 500 ~ Endurance, Unlocks the Z54-S AA36 ADCS. Prestige XXVI (26) ~ Reach Lv. 520~ Unlocks the JACK-HAMR. Prestige XXVII (27) ~ Reach Lv. 540 ~ Unlocks the A100 EMS Beam Cannon. Prestige XXVIII (28) ~ Reach Lv. 560 ~ Unlocks the MSH-10 Disaster Cannon. Prestige XXIX (29) ~ Reach Lv. 580 ~ Unlocks the G3 Giga-Hertz Handgun. Prestige XXL (30) ~ Reach Lv. 600 ~ Unlocks the HK86 Xenon. Prestige XXLI (31) ~ Reach Lv. 620 ~ Unlocks the AK94X. Prestige XXLII (32) ~ Reach Lv. 640 ~ Unlocks the Z61-K Heavy Duty War Zone Shotgun. Prestige XXLIII (33) ~ Reach Lv. 660 ~ Unlocks the XG10-90 Heavy Duty Machine Gun. Prestige XXLIV = (34) ~ Reach Lv. 680 ~ Unlocks the Z73 Lightning Blaster. Prestige XXLV (35) ~ Reach Lv. 700 ~ Unlocks the XXZ-10 Force Cannon. Prestige XXLVI (36) ~ Reach Lv. 720 ~ Unlocks the Cashmere-UV T-0. Prestige XXLVII (37) ~ Reach Lv. 740 ~ Unlocks the Fn-Fal 8000. Prestige XXLVIII (38) ~ Reach Lv. 760 ~ Unlocks the EDG Assault Rifle. Prestige XXLIX (39) ~ Reach Lv. 780 ~ Unlocks the Z53-S AA24 Direct Current Shotgun. Prestige XL (40) ~ Reach Lv. 800 ~ Unlocks the A97 X-Vulcan. Prestige XLI (41) ~ Reach Lv. 820 ~ Unlocks the SCARMK99 Boss ASR. Prestige XLII (42) ~ Reach Lv. 840 ~ Unlocks the Hyper-coil Railgun. Prestige XLIII (43) ~ Reach Lv. 860 ~ Unlocks the Dual A104 Machine Hand Cannons. Prestige XLIV (44) ~ Reach Lv. 880 ~ Unlocks the FAMAS G2 Bullpup. Prestige XLV (45) ~ Reach Lv. 900 ~ Unlocks the X326 Abrasion. Prestige XLVI (46) ~ Reach Lv. 920 ~ Unlocks the DELTA-Hexik Shotgun. Prestige XLVII (47) ~ Reach Lv. 940~ Unlocks the A99 Plasma Burst Chain Gun. Prestige XLVIII (48) ~ Reach Lv. 960 ~ Unlocks the X2000 Oblivion. Prestige XLIX (49) ~ Reach Lv. 980 ~ Unlocks the XXX Zero-Point Energy Ray. Prestige L (50) ~ Reach Lv. 1000 ~ Unlocks the Galaktik Destruktion Rifle. Prestige Weapon List Format Layout: Full Weapon Name - Its name when equiped. Short Name - Its menu name (Usually Abbreviated. Cost - Measured in Cash ($), unless specified otherwise. Clip Size - Default Size of Clip. Damage - "DPR" = Damage Per Round, "DPS" = Damage Per Second. Range - Higher Numbers means more range. Reload - Reload Speed, High Numbers = Faster Reload, and vice-versa. Fire Rate - First Numbers are the acutal Fire Rate, while numbers in brackets are the (Rounds Per Second). Accuracy - Higher = More Accuracy. Mobility - Higher Numbers = Faster Walk Speed. ~ PRESTIGE I (1) ~ *Full Name: Dual A98 Rapid Fire Machine Pistols *Short Name: Dual A98 RFMPs *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 1 ] *Cost: 25,000 *Clip Size: 100 (50 Each Pistol) *Damage: 42 DPR (420 DPS) *Range: 87 *Reload: 100 *Fire Rate: 0.1 (10 RPS) *Accuracy: 92 *Mobility: 90 *Notes: N/A ~ PRESTIGE II (2) ~ *Full Name: MP8M-SA *Short Name: MP8M-SA *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 2 ] *Cost: 28,000 *Clip Size: *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: *Reload: *Fire Rate: ( RPS) *Accuracy: *Mobility: *Notes: ~ PRESTIGE III (3) ~ *Full Name: H72 Laser Assault Rifle *Short Name: *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 3 ] *Cost: 31,000 *Clip Size: *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: *Reload: *Fire Rate: ( RPS) *Accuracy: *Mobility: ~ PRESTIGE IV (4) ~ *Full Name: Z55-A Combat Shotgun *Short Name: *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 4 ] *Cost: 34,000 *Clip Size: *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: *Reload: *Fire Rate: ( RPS) *Accuracy: *Mobility: *Notes: ~ PRESTIGE V (5) ~ *Full Name: HK84 ACOG *Short Name: HK84 ACOG *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 5 ] *Cost: 37,000 *Clip Size: *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: *Reload: *Fire Rate: ( RPS) *Accuracy: *Mobility: *Notes ~ PRESTIGE VI (6) ~ *Full Name: ASER-Lab Prototype 3 Plasma Arc Ray *Short Name: AL-P3 PAR *Type: SPECIALS *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 6 ] *Cost: 46,000 *Clip Size: 150 (Uses 25 Ammo Per Second) *Damage: 200 DPR (1000 DPS) *Range: 50 *Reload: 4.2 *Fire Rate: 0.25 ( RPS) *Accuracy: 100 *Mobility: 63 *NOTES: This weapon shoots a beam of plasma, able to penetrate walls. Plasma burns for 2 seconds afterwards. ~ PRESTIGE VII (7) ~ *Full Name: A101 Heavy Duty Assault Autobow *Short Name: A101 HDA Autobow *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 7 ] *Cost: 40,000 *Clip Size: 28 *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: 84 *Reload: 3.4 Secs *Fire Rate: 0.25 (4 RPS) *Accuracy: 76 *Mobility: 53 *NOTE: Uses Unique Ammo. Default: $400 for 28 Arrows ~ PRESTIGE VIII (8) ~ *Full Name: A105 Grenade Pistol *Short Name: A105 Grenade Pistol *Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 8 ] *Cost: 43,000 *Clip Size: *Damage: DPR ( DPS) *Range: *Reload: *Fire Rate: ( RPS) *Accuracy: *Mobility: *Notes: ~ PRESTIGE IX (9) ~ Full Name: PP-2000 Short Name: PP-2000 Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 49,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE X (10) ~ Full Name: G23 Inferno Assault Rifle Short Name: G23 IAR Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 52,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XI (11) ~ Full Name: Z51-G Pump Action Shotgun Short Name: Z51-G PA Shotgun Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 11 ] Cost: 55,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: ~ PRESTIGE XII (12) ~ Full Name: A56 Compact Chaingun Short Name: Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 58,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XIII (13) ~ Full Name: Z75 Sound Wavv Short Name: Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 61,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XIV (14) ~ Full Name: H78 Maxus Heavy Duty Sniper Rifle Short Name: Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 64,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XV (15) ~ Full Name: A-MKII Short Name: A-MKII Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 67,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XVI (16) ~ Full Name: G27 Moltras Short Name: G27 Moltras Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 76,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XVII (17) ~ Full Name: Mx-96 Particle Acceleration Assault Rifle Short Name: Mx-96 PAAR Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 73,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XVIII (18) ~ Full Name: DELTA-Triak Shotgun Short Name: DELTA-TS Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 18 ] Cost: 70,000 Clip Size: 24 Damage: 102 DPR (918 DPS) (34 Damage Per Pellet) Range: 82 (Bullet Spread is Slightly Minor) Reload: 3.2 Secs (Reloads as 1 Clip) Fire Rate: 0.33 (3 RPS) (Shoots 3, 3-Round Bursts, Per Second) Accuracy: 78 Mobility: 60 Notes: This is a 3-Round-Burst Shotgun. Has 3 Pellets Per Round. ~ PRESTIGE XIX (19) ~ Full Name: X328 Pulse Rifle Short Name: X328 PRMG Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 79,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XX (20) ~ Full Name: MSH-17 Spontaneous Combustion Cannon Short Name: MSH-17 SCC Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 82,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XXI (21) ~ Full Name: MSH-15 Vacuum Pulse Cannon Short Name: MSH-15 VPC Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 21 ] Cost: 85,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Secs Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XXII (22) ~ Full Name: Gauss Pistol Short Name: Gauss Pistol Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 22 ] Cost: 88,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Secs Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XXIII (23) ~ Full Name: Fn-Fal 5000 Short Name: Fn-Fal 5000 Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 91,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XXXIV (24) ~ Full Name: XXQ-8 Kataklysmik Assault Rifle Short Name: Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige I ] Cost: 94,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: ~ PRESTIGE XXV (25) ~ Full Name: Z54-S AA36 Alternating Direct Current Shotgun Short Name: Z54-S AA36 ADCS Prestige Requirement: [ Prestige 25 ] Cost: 97,000 Clip Size: Damage: DPR ( DPS) Range: Reload: Secs Fire Rate: ( RPS) Accuracy: Mobility: Notes: